A Real Human Bonding Experience
by DanteEdwards
Summary: This is a one-shot written by request from a fan. It features a frustrated Raven dealing with her pestering ally, a genderbent Starfire. After tolerating him for months Raven finally snaps when Starfire attempts to bond with Raven while she showered. Features Heavy use of BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Raven always enjoyed her time in the shower. It's the one place she could be truly alone and at peace. She would often meditate, hovering in the air while the water washed over her naked body. After the most recent battle with Brother Blood, Raven retreated to the shower. She spent hours lost in ruminating thought. Her hand slowly made its way down between her legs where she began to pleasure herself.

Not that she'd admit it to anyone but fighting awakened something within her. A lustful passion normally kept at bay became increasingly harder to control when her adrenaline started pumping. It had become something of a routine after every battle Raven would retire to the shower and masturbate. If she didn't then she'd spend the rest of the day ornery and in conflict with herself. It made the practice of magic ten times more difficult. So, what started off as a guilty pleasure became a necessity. One that continued without any problems, that is until Starfire burst into the room.

"Friend Raven," he exclaimed in an excited tone.

With her concentration so abruptly interrupted Raven lost balance and nearly fell face first onto the tiled bathroom floor. Embarrassed, she quickly covered herself as best she could with her hands.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

Starfire paused at the edge of the shower wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"I thought I might join you in the cleansing of our bodies. I was told it's a great human bonding activity."

"Who told you that?" snapped Raven

"As I recall it was a man named Jeeves whom I met online. The internet is a wonderful place."

Raven gnashed her teeth in anger. This was not the first time Starfire had misinterpreted human customs. The Tamaran Prince was relentless in his attempts to bond with his new earthen allies, but his tactics proved flawed and borderline abrasive. Before Raven could even protest further he already joined her in the shower.

Raven flew to the corner of the large open shower area where she cradled herself.

"Go away."

"Is everything alright?" asked Starfire who stood over her as if to help.

Raven glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was naked from head to toe, his orange tinged skin glistening. His cock hung loose at Raven's eyelevel, making it impossible not to see. Raven had always admired the Tamaran Prince from a distance, but this was far too intimate and poorly timed to say the least. She was interrupted before she could climax and so her lust still hungered for satisfaction.

Above all else, Raven was furious. Demon blood boiled in her veins, turning her eyes a crimson red. Starfire crossed the line this time and needed to be punished. Raven lashed out with her powers, seizing Starfire by his wrists and ankles with tendrils of dark magic. She pushed the Tamaran Prince back and slammed him against the ground. Her dark tendrils took the shape of black steel chains and pinned him to the floor.

Starfire quickly recognized his mistake, "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to, Mmphff-"

Raven cut off his excuses by manifesting a large black ballgag stuffed in the Prince's mouth.

"Silence," she ordered, "I've had enough of your airheaded excuses."

Raven stepped down on his crotch, petting it with her foot. Not too painful, but just enough. Starfire's luminous green eyes were wide with fear, but his cock betrayed his true feelings. It wriggled between her toes. Raven gave a devilish smile and lowered herself to her knees. Despite her dominating position she couldn't help but be stunned by Starfire's exquisite beauty. An alien Prince with no rival. She admired the sight of him ever since he arrived on earth. There were many who wanted him, but he was now hers to do with as she pleased. That thought alone made her wet again.

Raven pressed her hands against Starfire's firm chest. He had a lithe build with perfectly toned muscles as if he were carved from marble. Raven traced her fingers up his neck to cup both cheeks. She lowered leaned down until her face was inches from Starfire's own.

"I'll give you a real human bonding experience."

Raven dragged her tongue across Starfire's mouth, tasting both lips and the ballgag which pried them apart. Starfire moaned softly at her touch. His cock jumped and stiffened. Raven felt it brush against her pussy ever so slightly. She looked down at his rising penis and found it insulting. This was meant to be a punishment and not a reward.

With a short chant Raven conjured a black cock ring, which gripped Starfire at the base. He groaned as it squeezed.

"You like that?" asked Raven tauntingly, "The more aroused you become, the tighter it will get."

Raven reached down and took hold of Starfire's hardening cock. She laughed as it squirmed in her grip. She gave it a little squeeze before moving her hand up and down his shaft. With every stroke his cock grew stiffer. The water showering them both made his shaft slick to the touch. Raven's hand slid up and down with ease. She stroked him until he was completely rigid before sliding down there herself.

Starfire's cock jutted up into the air fully erect, the black ring squeezing him for all its worth. Raven steadied the throbbing cock with one hand and playfully licked the tip, tasting Starfire for the first time. His groans of pleasure enticed Raven to take the whole of his swollen head into her mouth and suck.

"Mmmmmphhhuck," moaned Starfire through the ballgag.

Raven used her tongue to lather his shaft as she took it deeper into her throat. Those soft dark lips of hers sealed shut around him. She bobbed her head up and down in a slow rhythmic motion. With her free hands she groped his balls, caressing them sweetly. Starfire writhed in his restraints as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body. He burned hot in her mouth as she began to pick up speed. She took his cock all the way to its base where it tickled the back of her throat, sucking all the while.

Starfire's hips bucked, and his body tensed. Drool dribbled from his lips, making a mess of his beautiful face. Incomprehensible mutterings flowed from his gagged mouth. Raven released him with a wet pop. She kissed his bulging red cock before straddling him once again. With a wave of her hand she dismissed the gag.

"Why?" gasped Starfire, "I don't understand. I…I can't-"

"This is a punishment, remember? That cock ring is magically enchanted. You won't be able to cum without my blessing. You'll be stuck on the edge of climax. Just within reach, but forever unattainable."

"Please," he begged, "Let me cum."

"You'll have to earn it."

Guiding his cock with one hand, Raven lowered herself onto it. She shuddered as she slid down the full length of his cock.

"Oh god!" cried Starfire, "I think I'm going to explode."

"You want release?" asked Raven with a coy smirk, "Beg me for it. Beg your Mistress."

"Please, Mistress. I'll do anything!"

"Not good enough," Raven started riding his cock in a steady, swirling motion.

She used him like a joystick, tugging this way and that all just to witness his anguish. Those vibrant green eyes burned with intoxicating pleasure, but the burden grew heavy on his brow. Without release he become plugged like a straw. His whole body strained under the pressure. Starfire's fingers fidgeted wildly as if electricity coursed through his veins.

Raven picked up her pace, grinding his cock with her hips. Her breasts heaved with every thrust, their nipples rigid with pleasure. Steam filled the washroom like a mist. The wet slap of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the tiled room. Raven leaned back, steadying herself with her hands on the floor to either side of her slave. Sweat coated her naked pale body, indistinguishable in the shower's downpour.

Despite her mastery of concentration Raven found her mind slipping. She'd never felt such pleasure before. Starfire thrusted his pelvis up as high as he could, lifting her to heights she never could've reached on her own. He moved with a ravenous desperation. No technique, but hard and fast like a grunting animal.

Raven fought to stay mounted on top. Rather than riding him, she found herself bouncing on his cock. Pleasure reverberated throughout her body. Her moans added to Starfire's grunts to form a harmonizing chorus. Raven felt her magic moving further away from her, but she did not fight it. She couldn't even if she wanted to. Euphoria drugged her brain. At the peak of her orgasm her magic broke. The cock ring vanished, and Starfire groaned in sweet relief. White hot cum exploded from his pulsating cock, dousing the demonic flames burning within Raven. With one final elongated groan, the red mist drained from her eyes.

Raven fell forward onto the Tamaran Prince, heavy with breath. Her breasts pressed against his heaving chest.

"Not bad," she said through wheezing gasps.

Starfire smiled up at the ceiling in disbelief, "This was normal human bonding? It's not unlike what we do on Tamaran only more…aggressive."

"If you like…I can show you more ways we earthlings' bond," Raven felt Starfire's heartbeat pick up once more and she smiled, "On one condition. You tell no one. The other Titans. They'll only get jealous we've grown so close."

"I wish we could all share this bond," said Starfire with a whimsical smile.

Raven scoffed, "Maybe one day."


	2. Chapter 2

The door locked shut behind him and Starfire's blood went cold. The interior of Raven's bedroom was lit only by candles which burned a hellish purple. A chorus of voices assailed his eardrums. Whispers. So faint and distant, Starfire suspected they were from another plane of existence.

Starfire crept deeper into the room, levitating just above the floor as to not make any noise. In the center of the chamber just past the end of Raven's bed was a demonic pentagram painted onto the floor. Above it hovered Raven herself, legs crisscrossed and arms out to her sides in her typical meditation pose. Her cloak hung from a mannequin in the corner of the room and she wore only her black leotard. Tendrils of dark magic fidgeted around her like lightning. Her eyes were open and staring right at Starfire, yet she did not see him. Darkness filled her vision, blinding her to the material world. In truth, Raven wasn't there. Only her body. Her spirit was gone. Traveling some long-forgotten realm, scrying for ancient knowledge. Who knew such things? Raven never gave voice to the purpose of her spiritual journeys, least of all to Starfire. All he knew was that in such a state, she was absent from her body. Vulnerable. Or at least Starfire hoped. He wasn't entirely sure. Even now standing before Raven's motionless form, doubt burrowed into him. She might just be pretending in order to him to draw. Perhaps she had been lying in wait for his arrival. The body levitating before him might even be a conjured illusion.

Curiosity and doubt got the better of Starfire who reached out. He poked Raven on the shoulder before quickly recalling his hand as if the simple touch burned. Starfire's poke and instinctive recoil elicited no reaction from Raven whatsoever. She truly wasn't there.

Satisfied, Starfire set down his bag and began dumping out the items onto Raven's bed. Ever since the two of them shared that bonding experience in the shower he had been preparing to return the favor. The exchanging of gifts was a well-respected custom on his home world. Even more so it was expected of him as royalty to see that gift repaid tenfold. Starfire could think of nothing better than to treat Raven to a human bonding experience of her own. Starfire researched all he needed to know as well as purchased the necessary toys for the ritual which he now had neatly organized on the end of the bed.

The trick however was catching Raven by surprise like she did to him. Raven by nature was often guarded and on alert. Her time spent in mediation and spiritual scrying were the only opportunities to be taken advantage of. Luckily, Starfire knew Raven well enough to know she often disappeared on nights with a full moon. Starfire guessed it was when the veils between realms were at their thinnest, allowing for spiritual scrying. It would seem he had been correct.

Starfire set to work getting Raven into position. Her spirit could return to her body at any moment. If everything weren't ready it would ruin the surprise. With her spirit gone, her body was like a doll. Starfire lowered Raven to her knees directly atop the pentagram. He clasped the metal collar around her neck before locking her wrists into the shackles on both sides. The restraining stocks limited her range of motion by linking both arms and head together. Starfire secured Raven's legs in a similar fashion, locking each ankle with a metal spreader.

Finally, for the finishing touch. Starfire gently squeezed Raven's cheeks and pried open her mouth. Her soft lips were a dark purple shade matching that of the candlelight. He inserted the ring gag and secured it around her head. Starfire had tested many different sizes before settling on the one. The large metal ring shimmered in her mouth, holding Raven's mouth open a great deal. Already drool began building up and trickling from her lips. Starfire tended to the saliva, wiping it up with a cloth towel he had brought.

Despite having no open windows a wind passed through the room, causing all the candles to flicker. The faint whispering murmurs dispersed as if swept away by the breeze. As Starfire pulled the cloth away, he found Raven's eyes glaring at him. The darkness faded away replaced instead with recognition and sudden awareness.

Starfire grinned at her, "Oh, welcome back friend Raven."

Raven jolted, causing the restraints to snap taut. Her eyes swiveled down, noticing the precarious position she was in. She quickly mumbled some kind of incantation, but the words dribbled out incomprehensible through the ring gag.

Acknowledging the confusion on her face Starfire explained, "Do not worry, but rather be the surprised. I have set this all up for you. A real human bonding experience just like you gave me.

Raven flailed wildly in her restraints, causing her to topple over. Belly to the ground she continued to writhe. As expected. Starfire had learned that the struggle was a part of the bonding ritual. One in which he particularly enjoyed. Raven was always in control of both her emotions and her environment. Back in the showers she had total control over him. Now, however, the situation was reversed. Seeing the usually calm Raven struggle helplessly at his feet stirred something within Starfire. He could feel his cock pressing against his pants. Raven continued to mumble and murmur, causing a small puddle of drool to collect on the floor.

Starfire knelt beside Raven and placed a staying hand on her shoulder. She ceased her struggling at his touch and glared up at him as best she could. There was such a defiance in her gaze. A burning rage reducing all to cinders. It was the same look in her eye she had back during their first bonding experience.

Seeing it again for the first time since filled Starfire with a ravenous lust. His hand slowly moved down Raven's body, sweeping over her shoulder blades and tracing her spine to the small of her back. Raven shivered at his touch as if ticklish. As crazy as it seemed Starfire could not deny the fact that Raven's ass looked better trapped in that tight leotard than it did without it. No wonder she kept her body hidden behind her cloak. Otherwise everyone would be staring all day.

Starfire cupped both cheeks in his hands and gave them each a small squeeze. Raven grumbled in annoyance. Her irritation turned to a wince as Starfire pulled the leotard up, exposing both cheeks. A good portion of the wedgied leotard disappeared into her crack like a thong. Raven's bare-naked skin was pale and smooth to the touch. Starfire caressed her ass cheek, drinking in the sight of it with immense appreciation. It was a shame she kept such a fine figure hidden away. A disappointment which deserved to be punished. Starfire reared back his hand and brought it down onto her cheek with a slap.

Raven yelped in pain and fought against her restraints. The whole of her ass jiggled in response to the slap before quickly returning to form. Starfire slapped again, a little harder this time just to see it quiver once again. Raven's pale skin blossomed pink where he had struck her. The blush made the sight of her even more ravishing. Starfire delivered a third slap, followed swiftly by another and then another. One after the other, each one progressively harder.

With every pained yelp that escaped Raven's parted lips, Starfire's cock grew. He mirrored the same punishment on the other cheek until her whole ass was beet red. Starfire's hand tingled, sending a shivering sensation running up his arm. He grabbed Raven by the tuft of her hair and yanked her back up onto her knees. A trail of drool connecting to the puddle on the floor broke apart and fell across her now heaving chest.

Starfire undid his belt and allowed his pants to fall around his ankles. Raven's pained expression locked onto Starfire's now fully erect cock. There was a flash of desire in her eyes. A momentary want quickly suppressed, but Starfire spotted it all the same. Raven stood up straight and glared up at him with as much defiance as one in her position could convoke.

Stepping out of his pants, Starfire stood before Raven. The tip of his penis brushed against her dark lips. Raven wriggled in an attempt to get away, but she only succeeded in smearing the drool across her face. Holding her head still with one hand, Starfire guided his cock into her mouth. The cold touch of the metal ring caused him to spasm and go a little deeper than intended. The wet warmth of Raven's mouth quickly heated his cock.

Raven choked and gagged but did not break eye contact with him. Starfire basked in her warmth for a few seconds before pulling out of her mouth and allowing her to gasp for breath. The tip of his cock glistened wet and sticky with precum. Starfire took a moment to readjust his standing position. To his surprise, Raven leaned forward and took his head back into her mouth before even he had the chance to. She pushed back and forth all by herself, stroking his cock in a slow rhythmic motion.

Starfire smiled and allowed her to continue on her own. Absent use of her restrained hands, Raven used her whole body to push forward and back. Up and down. She sucked his cock in a swirling motion. Her tongue did most of the work, licking his shaft as it slid in and out. While Starfire was incredibly happy with Raven's desire, her technique was mostly teasing. She only took him to about halfway before cycling back. Starfire wanted more, he needed more. He had been waiting months for this and could not wait any longer.

Starfire grabbed onto the restraining rods which connected the shackles to the collar and pulled. Raven's eyes went wide as the full length of Starfire's cock plunged into her mouth. She tried to pull out, but he kept her still. Holding onto the stocks as if they were reins, Starfire took back control. He used Raven's mouth to pump his cock at a rapid pace. The speed and intensity of the thrusting caused Raven to gurgle and groan. Her once defiant eyes closed shut. Runny mascara trickled down her cheekbones, painting streaks of black across her face. Starfire's head lulled back with pleasure's high.

"Yes!" he shouted in pure ecstasy as he bucked his hips and came.

The surge of pleasure sent him stumbling back. His cock popped out of Raven's mouth, shooting a good portion of his cum onto her face. Released, Raven nearly collapsed. She sank down and sagged forward, coughing and moaning. A mix of saliva and cum spilled onto the floor. They both took a moment to catch their breath.

Raven's short purple hair fell over her face, hiding her expression. Starfire grew worried he may have crossed some kind of line. Earthly culture was so confusing and easily misinterpreted. He had been called out as a fool more times than he would care to remember. His only hope was that she enjoyed the bonding experience he gave her as much as he enjoyed her own.

Before long Raven raised her head and met Starfire's eyes, "Mmmyore."

Starfire cocked his head in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Gith me myore," she spoke as best she could through the ring gag.

"You want more?" asked Starfire.

Raven nodded frantically.

Starfire approached and undid the ring gag which fell around her neck, "Then ask me properly."

Raven worked her sore jaw up and down a moment before shimmying forward on her knees.

"Please," she begged, "Give me more of your cum. I want to suck your cock dry."

She panted, her tongue wagging like a dog in heat. Starfire had never seen her in such a wild state of lust. Even back in the showers she remained composed and dominant. But now there was such a need in her eyes. Her expression shocked Starfire silent. It took him a few moments to recover. In that time he pretended to carefully think things over before responding.

"Well since you've asked so nicely."

Starfire lifted Raven up and tossed her on the bed. Taking hold of the stocks once more he flipped her onto her back and spun her around so that her head dangled off the end of the bed. She looked up at him with uncaged desire. A lust mirroring his own. As he stepped in close, she opened her mouth wide for him and Starfire filled it. Without the ring gag impeding her anymore Raven sealed her lips around his cock and sucked. She gripped him so tight he flinched, yet she held him still.

With Raven positioned as she was Starfire was able to go deeper into her mouth, all the way to her throat. Raven's lips dragged across his shaft in and out, not once relenting. With every thrust Starfire's balls gently brushed against her nose. Raven's firm breasts bounced with the rhythm, their hardened nipples poking through the leotard. Starfire took hold of them both and squeezed. He messaged her breasts as she sucked his cock, each giving the other pleasure. And it was in that shared exchange of passion which drove Starfire to the point of orgasm.

Raven's hands clenched into tight fists as she drank him in. With every gulp her stomach tensed. Starfire slowly pulled out, allowing her to suck his cock clean and as she did so her fists unfurled.

Raven licked her lips and smiled up at him, "I think I underestimated you."

"How so?"

"I didn't expect you to go through all this effort."

Starfire sat on the bed beside her and began unlocking the wrist restraints, "I hope you liked it. I tried as best as I can to get everything just so. There was so much to research and learn."

"And you've only just scratched the surface," Raven reached out with her now freed hand, grabbing his chin and forcing his attention back to her, "You still have much to learn."

Though she didn't say it by any means, Starfire knew looking down at her friend that this would not be their last bonding experience together. Her eyes spoke of a promise and her devilish smile confirmed it.


	3. Chapter 3

On hands and knees, he crawled through the dark. Blinded by a thin sheet of silk across his eyes. Starfire had only the tug of the leash around his neck to guide him.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Starfire, groping the floor with his hands.

"Just a little further," answered Raven, "I've got a gift for you…A surprise."

The taunting tone of her voice set Starfire on edge. He grew excited at the prospect of another bonding experience with Raven, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder what awaited him. Raven wasn't one for gifts or surprises. Starfire suspected he was being led towards a rather cruel punishment. Why else the need for the blindfold? Raven would have her revenge and reestablish herself as the dominant one in their relationship once again. Or so he hoped. His mind raced in anticipation for what's to come.

"Stop," commanded Raven, "Kneel."

Starfire did as he was told. The rough leather of Raven's riding crop brushed against his skin. She dragged it across his body, using it to correct his posture. Back straight. Chin up. Hands on thighs. An attentive and obedient pose. There he waited for further instruction from his Mistress. Raven's fingers combed through his hair and Starfire felt her warm breath tickle his ear.

"Are you ready?" she whispered.

Starfire braced himself, "Yes, Mistress."

The blindfold fell away with a tug. The light, despite how dim it glowed momentarily blinded Starfire. He blinked and squinted, slowly taking in his surroundings. They were in Raven's bedchamber. Purple candles flickered in the dark, casting deep shadows throughout the room. Raven knelt at his side, garbed in black lace lingerie. Her ample cleavage at eye level. Starfire had to resist the urge to reach out and touch.

As attractive as his Mistress appeared, Starfire's attention was quickly occupied elsewhere. On the third person within the room. She knelt on the floor just a few feet in front of him, positioned in a similar pose. Both her arms were bound behind her back with a latex armbinder. She wore nothing, but a full body harness made of leather which accentuated her lean form. Raven had the woman blindfolded, gagged, and equipped with a pair of noise canceling headphones. A chain linked her collar to the floor, allowing a limited range of motion. Long, luscious black hair fell across her shoulders. The ruddy hue of her skin matched Starfire's own.

His jaw dropped in realization, "Sister? Mmm-Mistress, why is Blackfire here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Raven with a coy smile.

Starfire's fists ignited with green flames, "She is dangerous."

"Don't be afraid. I've bound her in more ways than one. With my magic in place, she is no threat to us," Raven locked eyes with him, "I know you two have had your disagreements. But I was hoping you and I can introduce her to a human bonding experience."

"Raven, I don't-"

"Think about it. Remember how strained our relationship was? Now look how close we've become. It can be the same for you and Blackfire. She has never respected you. That has always been the root of the problem. Her ego is larger than any planet. She needs to be put in her place. To understand that not only are you her equal deserving of respect, but one to be feared if crossed. Last you two met she tried to frame you for her own crimes. That is something that cannot go unpunished."

Starfire averted his gaze as if stung by the memory of his sister's betrayal, "I'm not sure."

Raven reached down and took hold of Starfire's hardening dick, "Don't tell me you don't want to. Your cock doesn't lie. Its been steadily getting harder since the moment you laid eyes on her."

Starfire looked back to his sister, kneeling before him, bound and oblivious to their presence. He thought of all the misery and suffering he had endured due to his sister's malicious nature. The countless betrayals. The endless bullying. The utter disregard for his feelings. Anger fanned a fire in his belly. Starfire glanced at Raven and gave a stern nod.

Smiling approvingly, Raven gave his cock a small squeeze before releasing him and rising to her feet. She circled around Blackfire and took away the large headphones. With his Mistress's approval, Starfire stood.

Now that the headphones were removed Blackfire became aware of their presence for the first time. She fidgeted in place, jumping at the smallest of sounds. Her breaths quickened in pace. Rapid, but trepidatious like a startled rabbit. Starfire had never seen his sister so scared before. She mumbled through the ring gag, causing drool to spill from her mouth and coat her breasts. The tight straps which caged her body had the same effect on Blackfire as Raven's leotard did for her. Somehow the accessory made them so much more appealing to Starfire's eye.

The sound of Starfire's approaching footsteps caused Blackfire to rear back. She didn't get far before the chain which linked her to the floor snapped taut. Raven was especially cruel in this regard. It was a constrictor collar which grew tighter the more she fought against it. Blackfire realized this the hard way for she ceased her struggling and leaned forward, gasping for air.

Raven knelt behind Blackfire and took hold of the other woman's shoulders. Blackfire instinctively recoiled at the touch. She fought against Raven who struggled to keep her still. While Raven was curvy and soft, Blackfire was lean and toned with smaller breasts but more defined muscles. In a contest of pure strength Raven stood no chance against superior Tamaran might even bound as Blackfire was. But Raven was no fool, she knew she could never overpower Blackfire, not with strength alone. Starfire watched in awe as Raven's eyes turned black. As she muttered an incantation under her breath, tendrils of dark power closed in around her prisoner. They swarmed her body, cupping her breasts, filling her mouth, and sinking down between her legs. Blackfire jolted as if electrified by their touch. Her strength drained from her body, sapped by Raven's dark magic.

With one hand on the back of her head and the other at her neck, Raven pushed Blackfire forward. Inch by inch she guided Blackfire's mouth towards Starfire's cock. Her black lips caressed Starfire's tip, enveloping the head. Starfire's cock slipped past the ring gag and entered her mouth, muffling her groaning plea. Blackfire's tongue slapped against Starfire's shaft in a feeble attempt to expel him, but Raven did not relent. She pushed her head forward, forcing her to take his cock all the way to its base where she held her.

Raven giggled, amused by Blackfire's flailing arms which feebly beat against her own backside. She used Blackfire's mouth to pump Starfire's cock in a slow but steady rhythm. The consistent back and forth lathered his shaft with saliva, making each stroke a little smoother. Before long, Blackfire's strength failed, allowing Raven to take complete control.

Starfire marveled at Raven's ruthlessness. She abused Blackfire, using her like a toy. An instrument for his pleasure. Not once did his cock leave her mouth. Blackfire gagged and sputtered for air, making for a messy blowjob. Her gurgled groans gave Starfire more satisfaction than anything. Yet, it was not enough. No, he hadn't even started yet. Blackfire's punishment was only just beginning.

Starfire seized his sister's head with both hands, taking control away from Raven who but smiled and slipped away into the dark. He tore away the blindfold only to find Blackfire's eyes closed shut.

"Open your eyes, sister."

At the sound of his voice, Blackfire opened her eyes. She stared up at him with a mix of shock and disbelief. Her face reddened. Embarrassment quickly turned to rage, and she glowered at him with defiant eyes. The same dismissing look she'd given him all his life.

Raven joined him at his side, pressing her soft body against his.

"Look at her," she said, "Even now she views you as if you were nothing. As if her mouth weren't stuffed with your cock. Teach her respect, as I have taught you."

Raven placed her wet lips against his neck. She dragged her tongue over his skin, licking up his sweat. His Mistress's words of encouragement while appreciated were not necessary.

Holding Blackfire's head still, Starfire bucked his hips. He fucked his sister's mouth without mercy. With every thrust he plunged his cock all the way to where it tickled the back of her throat. Raven continued to kiss and suck at his neck while her hand moved down underneath her black lace thong where she began to finger herself. The tendrils of dark magic which still ravaged Blackfire's body mimicked their master, by moving down between Blackfire's legs. There they played with her clit as Raven played with herself. The darkness groped Blackfire's small but firm tits, teasing the nipples to rigid points. Raven's pleased moans and Blackfire's grunts were like music to Starfire's ears. A tune he could keep in time with.

Raven slipped her now wet fingers out from between her legs and raked her nails down his backside, sending shivers up his spine. Much to his surprise, she did not stop upon reaching his butt but rather inserted her fingers into his asshole. Starfire clenched his cheeks around the finger, momentarily caught off guard. He turned towards Raven, mouth opened in question, but her lips met his and she swallowed his concern down with a kiss. Her tongue explored his mouth before pulling away.

"Trust me," she said and that was all he needed to hear.

Starfire relaxed as Raven's curious finger probed his ass, prodding him onwards. The unexpected surge of pleasure drove Starfire beyond his limits. Even when his cock was filled to bursting, he continued, determined to break Blackfire's mask of contempt. He was just starting to see it crack.

Blackfire's eyes lulled to the back of her head. Her furrowed brow slackened, overcome with pleasure. Starfire moaned aloud, finally allowing himself release. He shot his load into Blackfire's throat, forcing her to take it all in. Blackfire gurgled, struggling to swallow the still spewing cum. It filled her mouth and burst from her nose, sticky and white. Starfire released his hold on her head and Blackfire slumped backwards. His cock sprung from her lips, flicking more cum onto her dazed face. She collapsed onto the floor, chest heaving.

Starfire stumbled back into Raven's arms. She caught him and lowered him to the floor beside his sister. Raven checked on Blackfire, grabbing her by a tuft of black hair and lifting her face from the ground.

"She's spent," said Raven, somewhat impressed.

Starfire smiled at his Mistress, "I'm not. And neither are you. Come, we'll fuck her together this time."

At first Starfire feared he overstepped his bounds by talking so brashly to his Mistress, but Raven's answering smile eased his fears. She dashed to her cabinet and pulled open a draw, removing from it a solid black dildo. Starfire helped his Mistress slip into the strapon.

Together, they flipped Blackfire onto her side and took up positions opposite one another. Starfire lifted his sister's leg, anchoring it on his shoulder and exposing her dripping wet pussy. The tight straps squeezed around her cunt, highlighting it like lipstick.

Starfire gave Blackfire's ass a hard slap, "No rest for you, sister. There is still so much you need to be punished for."

Blackfire let out an exhausted groan as if awoken from a peaceful dream. She stirred, dazed eyes glancing up at him. Her gaze drifted down to his erect cock and the stupor faded from her vision. Blackfire glanced back up at him as if confused. She tried to speak, but Starfire couldn't make out a single word through the ring gag and cum still filling her mouth.

"Oh," said Raven, "I think she wants it."

Blackfire shook her head at Raven's words. Her incoherent mutterings grew more panicked.

Raven shared with Starfire a wicked grin, "She _needs_ it. Give it to her slave. Give her your cock."

Starfire obeyed his Mistress's command and eased his hardness into his sister's tight cunt. Blackfire's eyes went wide and she let out a startled yelp. She tried to wiggle free, but Raven held her down. Starfire moaned softly as Blackfire's warm pussy lips enveloped his cock. He gazed down at his sister, savoring her torn expression before Raven faced her forward.

"You really did a number on her," said Raven with a chuckle, "Her face is a mess."

"Is that a problem?" asked Starfire.

"Not at all," Raven inserted the long black dildo into Blackfire's mouth, stifling her cries.

Starfire's pelvis crashed against his sister's taint, pushing her forward and thus forcing her to take more of Raven's dildo down her throat. He eyed his Mistress, observing her thrusting and adjusting his own to sync. Raven laid into Blackfire with consistent and deep strokes. Starfire gripped his sister's raised leg as if it were a joystick as he pounded her pussy.

Blackfire squealed like a pig, slurping and whimpering. Her small but supple tits bounced in rapid succession, caught between the two rhythms. Starfire slapped the exposed ass cheek of the leg he held up, beating it until Blackfire was red and sore. Raven in turn took her riding crop to Blackfire's breasts and stomach, creating welts in the shape of thin pink lines.

As the pleasure started to reach its peak Raven reached out to Starfire. The two of them leaned forward until their lips met. With Blackfire caught between them, Raven and Starfire made out. The excess saliva from their sloppy kissing dripped down onto Blackfire's belly like hot wax.

The shared pleasure burgeoned for them both. Starfire's cock surged, its swollen red head spewing inside his sister in an uncontrollable climax. Blackfire's leg jolted in his grasp and she groaned like a whore. Raven drank in Starfire's orgasmic moans. Her lips did not leave his until his balls were empty. Starfire stepped back from his sister and watched with satisfaction as his own hot cum spewed from her pussy. It dripped onto the floor and leaked down Blackfire's quivering thighs.

Blackfire toppled onto her stomach, too fatigued to so much as move. She just laid there, panting and leaking from her holes.

Raven snapped her fingers at him, "Get her up."

Starfire grabbed onto Blackfire's armbinder and forcibly yanked his sister up onto her knees, facing his Mistress. Raven knelt so that she was eyelevel with the Tamaran Princess.

"I hope you learned your lesson," said Raven, "But don't worry. We'll be back again tomorrow to teach you some more."

Blackfire's dazed response was incomprehensible through the ring gag.

Starfire knelt next to Raven in front of his sister, "I am no longer your naïve little brother, Blackfire. You'll come to learn that…In time."

In a moment of dominant passion Starfire kissed Blackfire's gagged lips, licking the saliva from her chin and mouth. As he pulled away Blackfire fell backwards. She collapsed onto the floor, a sticky mess.

"You best return to your room now," said Raven looking over her prisoner, "I got some cleaning up to do."

Starfire went to retrieve his clothes he noticed nice and folded on top of the bed. He quickly dressed and made to leave but stopped at the door.

He glanced at Raven from over his shoulder, "Tomorrow?"

She smiled at him, "If you're good. But don't feel you need to rush," Raven glanced down at Blackfire's unconscious form, "She's not going anywhere."


End file.
